Experimentation
by Aranelle
Summary: Kendall asks Logan to try something new.


Rewrite of a fic I wrote over two years ago, because it was terrible. Inspired by a screen cap of BT Audition, in which Logan is shown in seatbelt bondage. Kind of. Love to **Clarry** and **Breila Rose **for betaing. Cheesy title was cheesy and remains cheesy, but I can't think of a better one so...here you go.

* * *

><p>They've only been in Hollywood a few weeks before Kendall mentions it. Logan's enjoying a rare moment of solitude with Kendall, snuggled up close with his head on Kendall's chest while Carlos and James are out doing whatever the fuck; Logan doesn't care, he's just glad they're not here interrupting his never enough alone time with his boyfriend.<p>

Or whatever. Kendall's never actually called him that, but they basically are, so Logan doesn't push.

Logan's not sure how long they've been sitting on the couch like this, limbs tangled and Kendall's arms around his upper body, his heartbeat soothing in the background of Logan's thought.

A shiver runs down Logan's spine as Kendall's hands start roaming, like they always do. Kendall loves touch, he's never satisfied with just cuddling for long.

"Remember that first limo ride we took?" Kendall whispers, and Logan hums softly. He doesn't really, not specifically anyway.

"Should I?"

"Yeah." Kendall's silent after that, so Logan leans back to look at him, wondering what happened that's stuck in Kendall's mind.

"Okay. What?" he asks curiously.

He is almost absolutely sure Kendall is blushing.

"You don't remember getting tangled up in your seatbelt?" Kendall responds softly, his gaze dropping from Logan's to his lap.

Now Logan remembers. Kind of.

"I think so. It wasn't a big deal though, why?" Kendall still won't look at him, so Logan reaches out to tip his chin up and smile.

"Why?" he asks again.

Kendall is definitely blushing now. Logan thinks it's completely adorable.

"Okay, since when do you blush?" he asks in amusement, brushing Kendall's hair back off his face. "Just tell me, I'm not gonna judge you." Kendall opens his mouth and shuts it again, and Logan rolls his eyes.

"Kendall. Tell me."

"It just…made me think of you tied up with other things," Kendall says softly, his gaze dropping again, and Logan bites back the urge to laugh, because Kendall is never as awkward as he is when talking about sex.

"Really?" he asks, images flooding his brain and yeah, Logan thinks he could get behind some of them. Kendall nods wordlessly and Logan does laugh this time, because Kendall's apparently been under the impression that he's some sort of sex deviant for wanting to tie his boyfriend to the bed.

"You don't have to laugh. I'm sorry I brought it up, okay?" Kendall says, embarrassment evident on his face as he jerks his head away from Logan's hand and looks back at the TV.

"Hey. Babe." Logan reaches out to turn Kendall's head back to him. "I never said no."

Logan doesn't think he's ever seen Kendall's eyes get so wide.

"Really?" he asks incredulously. Logan smiles and nods, leaning up to kiss Kendall gently.

"Yeah. I think I like that idea. But let's finish watching this first and discuss it later, I don't want to be distracted," he murmurs before settling back down against Kendall's chest, anticipation heavy at the back of his mind.

* * *

><p>Later ends up being after everyone has gone to bed, with Logan settled on his bed studying. Kendall comes into the room after getting out of the shower and walks over to the bed, tugging the book Logan's reading out of his hands and tossing it unceremoniously on the floor. He climbs onto Logan's bed and settles back against the headboard, opening his arms with a grin.<p>

"Do you make it your mission in life to be annoying?" Logan huffs out indignantly, although he settles into Kendall's arms despite himself. Kendall laughs softly and settles his arms around Logan securely.

"I thought we were gonna have a discussion?"

"Mmm, we were. But I don't discuss kinky things like tying me up with annoying people."

"Okay, I'm sorry I'm annoying," Kendall says, a hint of a smirk behind his pout, and Logan laughs.

"You'd better be."

"Yeah yeah," Kendall said, his arms tightening around Logan minutely as shyness seems to take back over. "So do you still want to have this discussion? You didn't really seem into it before."

Logan thinks Kendall is ridiculously adorable when he's uncomfortable. He smiles and leans out of Kendall's arms to reach under the bed, where he stowed a coil of rope he "borrowed" from the janitor earlier and deposits it on Kendall's lap.

"Does this answer your question?" he asks, a laugh escaping him as Kendall's eyes widen. "I did some research, this is supposed to be the easiest thing to start with."

"You did research?" Kendall asks weakly before shaking himself out of his reverie. "I should have known."

"I do like to learn new things," Logan says with a wicked grin. "So this is up to you, I think it's pretty clear how I feel."

Logan lets out an exasperated sigh when Kendall doesn't speak and leans up to kiss him soundly. Evidently that snaps something in Kendall, because suddenly he's attacking Logan, pushing him flat on his back and all but tearing their clothes off.

"Fuck, that is so hot." Kendall's voice is a low growl, making Logan's whole body quake with anticipation.

"Show me," he commands softly, pushing Kendall back until they're both sitting up before grabbing the rope. "Show me how hot it is."

"You're sure, right?" Kendall asks, eyes searching Logan's face.

"Absolutely. I wouldn't bring it up if I wasn't," Logan says with an encouraging smile. Kendall nods and fingers the rope delicately, letting it slide between his fingers.

"Okay," he says after a moment. "Okay. Turn around, I'm just gonna tie your wrists."

Logan complies, turning around and sitting cross legged on the bed as Kendall trails a hand over his shoulder and down his arm. His breath hitches as Kendall's hand makes its way down to his wrist and grips lightly, drawing it behind his back and looping the rope around it.

"Okay?" Kendall asks as he repeats the action with Logan's other wrist, and Logan can't speak for a second, his brain is so overloaded.

"I- fuck, Kendall. Yeah. I'm okay." Logan tips his head back to smirk at Kendall once he's got control of himself again.

"You've got the rope kinda loose, babe. It'd be way too easy for me to get out of this."

Kendall laughs then, all traces of nervousness gone as he tightens the rope around Logan's wrists.

"How's that, you kinky bastard?" he teases, making Logan roll his eyes.

"Which one of us brought this up again?"

"Okay, fine. Fuck, turn around and let me see you," Kendall commands, and that proves to be a lot more difficult than Logan had anticipated, because he falls right into Kendall when he tries. Kendall looks like he makes an attempt to not laugh, but fails. Really badly.

"Stop laughing at me, asshole," he mutters, but then Kendall's lips are on his and it's sort of all better as Kendall guides him onto his back, lips and tongue and teeth everywhere and Logan wonders for a second where that desperate whine is coming from before he realizes it's him, that Kendall has effectively melted his brain.

"Fucking hottest thing ever," Kendall murmurs before his mouth finds Logan's dick, and Logan's never really been loud in bed but he's reasonably certain he might have shouted. Kendall grins up at him before climbing up to kiss his lips and grind their hips together and it's too much, Logan can't handle it.

"Stop- fuck- Kendall stop," he gasps, and Kendall pulls back to look at him with concern.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, this is just gonna be over really soon at the rate we're going," Logan says breathlessly, craning his head up to kiss Kendall gently. "And this isn't the most comfortable position in the entire world." Kendall looks slightly abashed, which Logan finds adorable.

"If you're gonna lay me on my back like this you should tie my wrists to the bed," he suggests nonchalantly. Kendall lets out a choked noise and sits up, pulling Logan with him and untying his wrists.

"You're sure?" he asks as he helps Logan lay back down.

"Mmhm," Logan hums in agreement. "Babe, I told you; I wouldn't suggest things that I don't really want." Kendall nods and sets about securing Logan's wrists together and above his head.

"Fucking hell, Logan. I don't think I ever want to untie you," Kendall groans as he sits back and surveys Logan.

"Come here and kiss me, goddamnit." At Logan's words Kendall surges forward and kisses him hard and it's even more intense than the last time, Kendall's mouth hot and insistent everywhere on Logan's body and the fact that Logan can't really move makes it even better. Logan gasps out an incoherent whine, his mind in a haze as Kendall grinds on him and his mouth is still _everywhere_ and it's amazing and Logan never wants it to stop.

"Kendall, Kendall fuck," he breathes, hands yanking at the bindings on the bed. Kendall just crawls back up and crushes their lips together, their hips grinding and it's still over too soon but the look that Kendall gives him as they both come down makes it all worth it.

"We should do that again," Kendall says as he unties Logan's wrists and cuddles up to him. Logan hums his agreement.

"Yeah, but next time it's your turn."


End file.
